What He Didn't Know
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Maya Matlin has a secret that she kept for three years. When Owen comes back into her life, the secret comes pouring out. Maya was pregnant and with Owen's baby! Can she and Owen rekindle that spark they use to have or will it be gone forever? ONE-SHOT


**AN: **Hello everyone! As you all know, I upload one-shots on Fridays and Saturdays. This one is a Mowen one-shot. By the way, everyone, I have two NEW stories that I am working on. One of them is Becky/Jenna (a request) and the other is a Clare/Zig story. I think this is interesting and I cannot wait to share bot of them with you. Once my other stories are finished, they will be replaced by either stories.

A little about this...

-Maya is 19; Owen is 23

-Adam is still alive, of course.

-Maya and Miles did get back together.

-Owen is fresh out of college and decides to come back home.

Read, review, and enjoy my lovelies!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

**One Shot: **What He Didn't Know

**Pairing: **Maya and Owen

**Rating: **T

_(Maya)_

Working at The Dot hadn't been something I planned on doing straight out of high school, but here I am. One night had changed everything completely upside down for me. I had gotten pregnant and ended up becoming a teen mother. My parents were disappointed me, but they supported me throughout my pregnancy. They still allow me to stay there as long as I have a job, explaining why I'm working at The Dot.

It was three years ago when Miles and I decided to get back together. He needed me and well, I needed him. We were off to a rocky start, but managed to get through it—until one night. Tristan had come around and stole Miles from me right behind my back. I was going to his house for a movie night and when I got there, Tristan was cupping Miles' face while pulling him into a kiss. Miles didn't pull away either.

I ran out of the house, in tears. I went to The Dot and ordered a strawberry shake to drown my sorrows in. As I got ready to order another one, I saw Owen Milligan come into The Dot. He didn't notice me, which was good. I was pretty sure my eyes were red and puffy and I had tear stains on my cheeks.

"Maya?" I hear him say as he pulled back a chair and took a seat at the table without my permission. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him to see the concern look written all over his face. A basket of fries were placed in front of him and he gave a gentle nod to the waitress before turning his attention back to me.

I nod my head before stirring around what's left of my shake before gulping it all down. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and sniffle as more tears slide down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away, but Owen did. He leaned across the table and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"You're not okay. What's wrong?"

I sighed. Did I want to tell Owen that his brother stole my boyfriend? Did I want to tell him the reason he and Tris aren't friends?

I told him, anyway. I poured my heart out Owen and with tears streaming down my face. Once I was done, Owen was out of his seat and his arms were wrapped around me. He offered to take me home and since my parents were out, I allowed him to. I offered him inside and he came in with no hesitation. We talked and he told me what he was up to.

He was visiting for winter break and would be leaving the next day. I told him I was glad that I got to see him. Something about this new Owen had drawn me to him. I don't know if I was really upset or if I wanted Owen, but I kissed him. I grabbed the back of his neck and crashed my lips on his. He willingly kissed me back and we had sex on my couch. After falling asleep in his arms, I woke up the next day with my clothes on and him gone. A part of me felt sad, but I knew he had to go.

A month later, I found out I was pregnant. I had to put two and two together. I had missed my period and I was nauseous lately. I had Grace come with me to buy a pregnancy test and I begged her to stay with me until I found out the results. When the test showed the positive sign, I felt my knees get weak and I crashed on the floor. Grace rushed over towards me, and for once, she comforted me.

I didn't tell Owen, because, well, I didn't want to. I was afraid that he'd yell at me and be upset that I was carrying his child. What if he thought it was all a mistake and that's why he didn't come back?

Months later I gave birth to Emily Matlin. She's my precious little girl and I'd do anything for her. She's a mixture of Owen and me. Sometimes she even sounds like Owen with her comebacks.

Emily is now three and she's such a bright person. She keeps me on my toes and she's the reason I'm working as hard as I can—to provide for the both of us.

"You're still here?" I hear Spinner ask. "Maya, your shift ended an hour ago."

"I know, I know," I sigh. "I just needed the extra money so—"

"Maya, I know the situation, but you shouldn't overwork yourself. Go home, get some rest, and spend time with your daughter. I'm sure she misses her mother."

I nod my head. Lately I've been working extra hard, because my parents made it pretty clear that it was time for me to move out. I guess I've been staying there too long and they want the house to themselves. I don't mind moving out, I just wish I had the money to.

"Okay, Spin." I take off my apron and hand it to him. I go to the back to clock out and when I come back out, my heart stops.

Owen is walking into The Dot with Dallas, Drew, and Adam by his side. He looks good with his red polo shirt and black jeans. His hair has gotten longer and it hangs loosely by his cheeks. His piercing blue eyes scans the place until they land directly on mine.

I bite the inside of my lip and toy with my fingers. I didn't think I'd run into Owen again, especially right now. I wasn't ready to tell him he has a three year old daughter. The fear has suddenly crept into my body, making it hard for me to face him.

I watch as Owen excuse himself from his friends. He's walking over towards me, but I cannot face him—not now. I go the opposite way and practically run out of The Dot. When I get ready to walk, I feel a strong pair of hands grab me. I spin around to see Owen looking at me. My body shivers at his touch. I haven't seen him in three years and yet, he still has the same effect on me.

"Owen," I say with a small nod.

"Maya, hey. How's everything going?"

"I—Everything is fine. I need to go," I say hurriedly as I try to pull out of his grip.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave me? Did I do something wrong?" he asks and there's a hint of hurt in his voice.

"N—No, not at all," I mumble. "I just—I need to go."

"Maya, talk to me. Is this about what happened before I left? I didn't mean to leave you without saying goodbye, but I thought you'd wake up and tell me how much you regretted what happened. I—I didn't think I could handle hearing you say you regret what we shared, because I didn't. I thought about you every day and I wanted to call you, but—"

"I have a daughter—she's three and her name is Emily," I say quickly.

"What does that have to do with me?" he asks slowly.

"Owen, she's yours. You were the first and last person I've had sex with."

-.-.-

_(Owen)_

Seeing Maya for the first time in three years had been great. I heard from Adam that she works at The Dot, so I begged the guys to take me there. After college, I decided to come back to Toronto and make things right between Maya and I. I was going to pour my heart out to her and tell her how much she meant to me. She was the only girl I thought about. She was the only one who was on my mind every day and every night. I wanted her, but I didn't know if she felt the same.

Now, she's standing in front of me telling she has a daughter—my daughter at that. I don't know whether to be happy or pissed off, because she didn't tell me.

"What the hell, Maya?" I yell, causing her to flinch. "We have a child and you didn't even bother to call me?"

"How could I? I didn't have your number, nor did I talk to Tristan to get it. I hid the pregnancy for as long as I could and had to leave Degrassi temporarily until I had the baby. No one knew except Grace and I didn't plan on telling anyone else."

"That's no excuse. You could've asked Dallas or Drew for my number," I growl.

"I'm sorry," she whines. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me or the baby."

"What the fuck made you think that?'

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME WITH NO NOTE, NO GOODBYE; NO NOTHING! I THOUGHT YOU REGRETTED WHAT YOU DID AND THAT YOU DIDN'TWANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

Maya starts to cry and I sigh. I walk over towards her and wrap my arms around her. Apparently she and I have been thinking the same thing. We both thought that each other regretted what happened, but that's not the case. Instead of calling each other, we assumed it.

"C—Can, I meet her? Can I meet Emily?" I ask in a hopeful tone.

Maya nods her head. I text the guys that I'm going with Maya and I'll explain everything later. I follow Maya to her house. She unlocks the door and a little girl who resembles us comes running to her.

Emily has my brown hair, but Maya's facial structure. She's a beautiful little creation and it melts my heart. All of the anger that I recently felt for Maya is gone. As I look at this beautiful little girl, I can't help but smile.

"Grammy, mommy is home!" Emily announces happily as she wraps her arms around Maya's leg.

"Hi Emily," Maya smiles as she scoops Emily in her arms and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

Mrs. Matlin comes into the room and looks from me to Maya. She raises her eyebrow questionably. Maya sighs and places Emily back on her feet.

"Mommy, who's he?" Emily questions.

"Em, this—this is Owen. He's your father," Maya says as she looks at me then back to Emily.

"I have a daddy now?" Emily eyes gets wider with excitement. She runs over towards me and I scoop her in my arms. I hug her and my heart is melting with joy. I get to hold my daughter in my arms for the first time. It feels wonderful to know that I have helped created someone so precious.

"Well," Mrs. Matlin says, "Owen, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm making roast for dinner. Would you like to stay?"

"Yes, I love roast."

"Okay, well, make yourself comfortable. Maya, can I see you for a second?"

Maya nods her head and disappears in the kitchen with her mother, leaving Emily and I alone.

"So, where have you been?" Emily asks.

"Well, I just finished college," I respond.

"Mommy says she's always wanted to go to college. She said i—it was her dream."

"Oh yeah? Do you know why she couldn't go?"

"She said she had to work hard for me and her."

When I don't say anything, Emily says, "Are you gonna stay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to stay with us so we can be a family?"

"Of course, Emily. I'm not going anywhere," I promise her.

"Yay! Now, you and mommy can get married so we can be real mommy and daddy, and daughter!" she says excitedly.

I smile at Emily. She's so smart for her age and it's just too freaking adorable.

Maya comes out of the kitchen. She looks at me and Emily with a smile on her face.

"Emily, grams wants your help in the kitchen."

"Okay," Emily says as she runs into the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" Maya asks.

"Sure."

"I need to know how we're going to do this. Um, do you want just stay friends and raise Em or do you want to try and work it out?"

I open my mouth to say something, but I quickly close it. I do really like Maya; hell, I might even love her. She's something special, but I hadn't really thought about being with her. Maybe, I should take the chance and we can start a family—a wonderful family at that. If things go right between us, I can propose to her and we can extend our family.

Me thinking about that brings a goofy grin on my face. Maya stares at me in confusion and I quickly stop smiling.

"We can take it slow. Let's get to know each other, again and let's see how well we can work around each other. Then, we can see if we can get together."

"Sounds good to me," Maya grins.

I walk over towards her and pull her into a searing kiss. She immediately wraps her arms around me as she kisses me back. Her mouth parts open, allowing me to dart my tongue inside, allowing our tongues to wrestle. She runs her fingers through my hair and starts to tug on a few strands.

A jolt of electricity shoots through my body. My mind is swarming with a million thoughts and they all are positive ones. Being with Maya again brings something out of me that no other women could; not even Anya.

-.-.-

_(Maya)_

**Two Years Later**

It's been a year since Owen proposed to me and six months since we've been married. Now, I'm five—almost six—months pregnant with our second child.

Owen offered me to move in with him after he proposed. Of course, I had said year. My parents were happy that I was happy and that I moved out. Emily is happy to have her father in her life and she's even happier to have a baby sister coming in her life.

Our wedding was kind of huge—mostly everyone that we talked to from Degrassi came. Grace showed up and it wasn't much of a shocker to find out that she had a girlfriend. Zig came, too, along with Zoe. She and I are on good terms. Katie came and so did Marisol. Owen invited Tristan, of course. He wasn't with Miles anymore. They had broken up due to Miles not wanting him anymore. Actually, no one has heard from Miles.

Tris and I came to good terms. We're not as close as we used to be, but we still talk. Of course, Adam, Drew, and Dallas was there. Since Dallas and Alli are still together, she came too.

It was nice having our friends and family there to support us. A lot of them were in shock when we told them the story. Owen says he doesn't regret anything that has happened, because it brought us together and made us stronger. I couldn't agree more.

Three months later, I gave birth to our second child, Sadee Milligan. She has my blonde hair, but Owen's charming smile. She's so precious; both of our children are.

"Good morning, baby," Owen says as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek, then Sadee's forehead. "How are two out of my three favorite girls?"

"We're good," I smile. "Sadee just had her breakfast. I think she's sleepy, again."

"Well, let her get her nap now. We're going out with my family today. Tris has a special announcement."

"Okay," I say as I stand up. "Can you start breakfast, so your Princess won't complain when she wake up?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want Princess Emily upset to see there's no food on the table," Owen jokes.

I laugh as I take Sadee in her room and place her in her crib. I kiss her on her forehead and tuck her in. I leave the door cracked as I go back out and grab Owen. I kiss his lips, earning a pleasurable hum from him.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you more."

"We make beautiful children."

"We sure do," I nod.

"And we'll have plenty more on the way."

"In your dreams, Mr. Milligan."

"You won't be saying that when it comes true, Mrs. Milligan."


End file.
